


Esperanzas e ilusiones

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, family and angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Pandora teme lo peor cuando nace su hija.
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood





	Esperanzas e ilusiones

Duele. Duele mucho.

Sudas. Gritas. Empujas con todas tus fuerzas.

La matrona te dice que hagas un último esfuerzo, pero no puedes más. Solo quieres que acabe pronto.

Xenophilius está a tu lado, sujetándote la mano y secando tu rostro. Sientes que te vas a desmayar, pero no te va a dejar que te rindas tan fácilmente.

No lo haces. No ahora, después de todo lo que habéis pasado.

Un último empujón y ya está fuera.

Sonríes satisfactoriamente. Xeno te da un beso en la frente con lágrimas en los ojos. Te felicita por lo bien que lo has hecho.

Es una niña, dice una de las enfermeras.

Xeno lleva todos estos meses diciendo que iba a serlo, que estaba seguro de que sería una niña. Te sientes feliz, pero es algo que se va desvaneciendo mientras va pasando el tiempo.

Lleva varios minutos en este mundo y aún no la has oído llorar. Preguntas por qué no lo hace, pero no obtienes respuesta.

No puede ser. No, otra vez no, por favor.

Un grito ahogado quiere salir de tu garganta. Xenophilius te mira, pero no sabe qué decir. Sabe que, por mucho que te diga, eso no te va a calmar. Le suplicas a una de las enfermeras que te diga algo, lo que sea, pero ella solo niega con la cabeza.

Lloras desconsoladamente. Parece que el destino quiere jugarte una macabra pasada. Las otras veces no llegaron ni a formarse dentro de ti cuando decidieron abandonar tu cuerpo. Las otras veces no hubo planes de futuro, porque no hubo tiempo.

¿Y ahora qué?

Tus esperanzas e ilusiones se esfuman como espuma de mar, mientras que tu esposo te abraza desolado, triste. Entiende tu dolor mejor que nadie.

Sientes que te mueres lentamente. Lo prefieres a volver a pasar por todo este sufrimiento. Dudas de que lo puedas soportar una vez más.

Y es ahora cuando la oyes. Escuchas su potente llanto resonar en toda la estancia. La enfermera os dice que a veces tardan un poco en reaccionar, pero que la niña está sana y que no debéis preocuparos.

Lloras de nuevo. Esta vez de felicidad.

La coges por fin en brazos y sus diminutos ojos azules te miran por primera vez.

Aún no habéis decidido cómo llamarla. Miras por la ventana. Aún es de noche.

Sonríes.

—Luna —dices entre lágrimas—. Bienvenida a la familia Lovegood, pequeña.


End file.
